ToonSchool 2013 New Year's Countdown
by RunnerAwaker
Summary: Let's celebrate New Year with a bang! Join the ToonSchool students and other characters for some previews coming this 2013 and more in this countdown special!
1. Introduction

_A/N: 2013 is almost here! Here's our surprise! A countdown with all your favorite characters! Enjoy!_**_  
_**

_Disclaimer: The characters appearing in this special belong to their respective owners! Jackson family belongs to NashWalker while SRO and the OCs from RW and Soul Shifters belong to me!  
_

**ToonSchool's 2013 New Year's Countdown**

**Introduction**

_**Get ready for the party of the year with ToonSchool's 2013 New Year's Countdown!**_

We then first saw at the ToonSchool's Town Square turned into a party as the characters in various cartoon shows are dancing to the DJ's music. After that, we saw the Music Video Mania stage with a local band performing in front of the audience.

_**Here are the hosts! The star students of ToonSchool!**_

While the band is playing at the stage, we saw the ToonSchool gang along with the extra students and Tony, Phineas, and Ferb in their usual seats.

"Hello everyone," Tony said with a smile. "It's me Tony Clark, with my pals, Phineas and Ferb and the rest of the ToonSchool gang and friends. And welcome to our Coundown to 2013 special!"

"Man, it's been a heck of a year for ToonSchool," Phineas put in. "And after going through that false Mayan superstion about the world ending a few days ago, we're ready to say good bye to 2012 and hello to 2013."

"And to think people thought the world was gonna end," Ferb quipped.

"I know," Daryl agreed. "Anyhow, we have a lot of new things coming up in 2013."

"Yeah, for one, Revolution Wars is really moving along now that NashWalker and RunnerAwaker have decided to co-write the fic together," Blossum said. "They keep this up, it should be finished at last, early next year."

"Then we got all new episodes coming too, including a girlfight over Tony, a thuggish relative visiting, 6 famous rodents coming to town, and a rival basketball team determined to win against us at all costs," Jimmy informed the audience and readers.

"Plus we have sneak peaks of those episodes, plus of new fics under production by RunnerAwaker, including the ever-so top secret Project: Multiverse," Jake added.

"And interviews with our upcoming guest stars about them and their roles," Tommy put in as well.

"So a lot of stuff we have to show," Danny said. "But first were gonna kick things off with a musical performance."

"You know it, we'll have many of these performances throughout the special," Phineas said, "And our first one is Tony, Jimmy, Bart, Danny, and Jake, or the Sync Boyz as they call themselves covering 'What Makes You Beautiful' by the famous British boy band One Direction."

"Right, come on guys. Let's get on stage," Tony said and the five boys ran to get ready.

"So now we take you to ToonTown Square for the first performance, by the Sync Boyz, 'What Makes You Beautiful'," Ferb said as the screen cut to black.

* * *

The scene opened in ToonTown Square, in front of a big stage with a large crowd, cheering loudly. Suddenly, in a burst of fireworks, the Boyz were catapulted onto the stage "Toaster" style. The music started as the Boys began to sing and dance.

**Tony:** _You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough,_

**Jake:** _Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

**All:** _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

**Danny:** _So c-come on,_

_You got it wrong,_

_To prove I'm right,_

_I put it in a song,_

_I don't know why,_

_You're being shy,_

_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

**Jake:** _Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you_

**All:** _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

**Jimmy:** _That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na [x2]_

**Tony:** _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

**Bart:** _You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

**All:** _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful_ (**Danny**: _Oh_)

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_ (**Jake**:_ Desperately_)

_Right now I'm looking at you _

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

**Tony: **_That's what makes you beautiful_

As they finish the song, the crowd cheers loudly for them. They bow to the crowd as the camera zooms out of the screen in the MV Mania stag with Phineas, Ferb, and the rest of the cast also cheering.

"Now that really was beautiful," Phineas said. "Well be right back with more of the countdown after these messages."


	2. Munking Around

**ToonSchool's 2013 New Year's Countdown**

**'Munkin Around**

Up on a balcony in a tall building, Dionne Jackson, with a camera in hand, was taking pictures of the action down in the town square when Phineas and Isabella both approached her.

"Hey Dionne," Phineas greeted. Dionne turned and saw the two standing there.

"Hi Phineas! Hi Izzy! Happy New Year!" she said with a smile.

"So taking pics of the action, huh," Isabella asked.

"Yep, and that performance was killin," Dionne replied, but then her smile started to drop. "Although…"

"What? What's the matter?" Phineas asked.

"Oh nothing."

"What wrong, Di?" Isabella asked her friend.

"Well, it just we have all these local bands like the Toonsters and Sync Boys and all and they are incredible, but…well I wish we could have an already famous band come and play the celebration."

"A band like us maybe," a high-pitched voice said. The three turned and looked down to see six familiar chimpunks (3 male and 3 female) looking up at them.

"No way…" Dionne said in bewilderment.

"It's the…" Isabella said also bewildered.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Phineas said while looking at the readers. "It's everyone's favorite singing and dancing rodents, the Chipmunks and Chipettes!"

"Wow, what are you all doing here?" Dionne asked.

"Dave booked us to perform here for the New Year's Eve Celebration," Alvin said.

"And we thought we'd stop by and see some old friends and fans as well," Britanny added.

"Oh yeah, you guys guest star in an episode of ToonSchool, right?" Isabella asked.

"Yep, and it's really exciting," Eleanor said.

"Well do you mind sharing what it's about with everyone?" Phineas asked.

"Well sure," Simon said as he started off. "Basically Dave books us to perform at ToonSchool's school fair. And we meet and become fast friends with Tony Clark and his posse."

"They show us around the school, especially the Chill Room and tell us all about their band, the Toonsters. They pretty much give us, as they call it the 'ToonSchool experience'," Jeanette continues.

"But we also get on the bad side of those mean, nasty Snobs when we try to defend our new friends from them. Plus they call us phonies," Theodore picked up.

"Yeah, but when they see us perform while cleaning up a mess we'd made thenks to them, they try to get us to play Princess Morbucks birthday party, which is on the same night as the fair," Brittany said.

"When we refuse, they kidnap us and Dave and threaten to hurt him unless we perform at the party, leaving it up to the gang to bust us out," Simon concluded.

"Wow, sounds great," Phineas said. "And I'll bet there's gonna be plenty of singing and dancing too."

"You bet," Alvin replied. "Especially a song –no, two songs- with the Toonsters! You have to see it to believe it."

"Well in that case, check out these clips from It's a 'Munk Party everyone!" Isabella said as the screen switched.

* * *

_**Clip #1**_

On the outside grounds of ToonSchool, workers were setting up booths for the annual ToonSchool School Fair. The gang, walking through the still-under constuction fairgroud, observed this with excitement.

"I can't believe it, the fair is almost here," Blossum said.

"I know, I'm so excited," Lilo agreed.

"Kaga Chiba! (Me too!)," Stitch barks.

"Well me and Daryl have had school fairs before, but what's this school's like?" Tony asked.

"Where do we start?" Bart said happily to the two brothers. "There's lots of rides, like the Ferris Wheel, the DareDevil rollercoaster, the Swing Lift, and, my favorite, the Slingshot."

"Remember last year when Mac and Bloo went on that ride?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, they got off crying like babies," Danny laughed as Mac and Bloo glared at him.

"Ha ha, very funny," Mac said. "Anyways, there are also games too, like Whack-a-Mole, RingToss, Duck Hunter, and BottleRock."

"And if you win the games you can get giant stuffed animals as prizes," Bubbles giggled.

"Or from the high-tech games, we could win movies, video games, TVs or VG consoles," Jake added.

"And what about the food?" Daryl asked.

"Oh, yeah the food is great," Timmy told him this year with glee. "Popcorn, churros, cotton candy, corndogs, pretzels and more!"

"But the best part is that every year, Mickey and Prickley hire a big special musical guest or guests to do a concert," Jimmy exclaimed.

"Well who's the guest this year?" Tony asked in curiousity.

"Nobody knows," June answered. "Word is that the guest or guests are so popular, Mickey and Prickley decided to keep a lid on who to the student body to avoid a crazed fan frenzy."

"Then they have to be ultra famous," Jake said. "But I can't wait to see them at the fair."

"Me neither," Tommy put in. As the gang walked through the still constructed fairgrounds, they saw six little chipmunks on one of the unfinished booths.

"You know, they should keep these pets back at the Creature House and make sure they didn't escape," Tony said.

"Hey! Who you are you calling pets?" one of the chipmunks, wearing a red sweater with an "A" on it, snapped at Tony.

"Did that chipmunk just talk to us just now?" Daryl asked in shock, which the rest of the ToonSchool gang just nodded yes at his question.

"What? Never seen chipmunks before?" the female chipmunk dressed in all pink said.

"Not talking ones, no," Bart said still a little freaked out.

"I take it you guys don't recognize us," the tall male with the blue sweater and glasses asked.

"We are very famous, not to boast," the tall female dressed in blue and purple with glasses said.

"No still don't recognize you," Bloo said.

"Well what if we sing for you?" asked the shortest male in a solid green sweater.

"Will that prove us?" said the shortest female dressed in all light green. The gang thought for a minute and nodded.

The six began to sing first the lines of "Christmas Don't Be Late."

Upon hearing the high-pitched, but amazing voices, the gang gapes at the realization that they are the world famous Chipmunks and Chipettes.

* * *

_**Clip #2**_

In the English classroom, class had let out and the gang and 'Munks and 'Ettes all had stayed behind and were talking with each other.

"I've seen you on TV fighting crime," Alvin said, "And let me just say your moves are out of this world."

"And those gadgets are cutting edge technology," Simon put in. "Where do you get them anyway?"

"Well, Tony's not just a crimefighter, he's also a-," Bloo started to say, but Tony covered his mouth before he could reveal his secret.

"A person who prefers to keep his sources confidential," Tony finished as he glared at Bloo.

"Well mind showing them to us?" Eleanor asked.

"Sure," Tony said as he took out his special grappling gun.

"Now this isn't just a grapple gun. It also functions as a ray-gun, a stun gun, and blow-gun."

"What does the blow-gun setting do?" Britanny asks.

"This," Tony replied. He switch to the blow setting and pulled the trigger. The blast of force sent Bloo, flying out of the classroom and into a bathroom. As he sat up he saw several female students looking at him angrily. Bloo screamed as the girls started to clobber him.

Back on the balcony, Phineas, Isabella, Dionne and the 'Munks and 'Ettes were looking over the New Year's celebration.

"Sweet clips, can't wait for this episode," Phineas said.

"Me neither," Alvin said.

"Uh, guys? It's our time to perform and we best go now," Jeanette said.

"Right, let's go guys. See you three later."

"Bye," Isabella said as the six left.

"Well now, lets take you to the stage for the Chipmunks and Chipettes," Phineas said as the camera switched back to the stage again.

* * *

As the crowd cheered, slow piano music started to play and the Chipettes glided down to the stage from above. Brittany started things off:

_**BORN THIS WAY:**_

**Britanny: **_My mama told me when I was young, we're all born superstars._

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on, in the glass of her boidoir._

_There's nothing wrong with loving who you are' She said, 'Cause he made you perfectly._

_So hold your head up, girl, and you'll go far, listen to me when I say'_

**Chipettes:** _I'm beautiful in my way, 'cause God makes no mistakes,_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way._

_Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set,_

_I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way._

_(Yeah yeaah) Ooh there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way._

_Right track, baby I was born this way._

_Born this way, hey, I was born this way, hey,_

_I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way, hey._

_I was born this way, hey, I was born this way, hey,_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey._

_**AIN'T NO STOPPIN' US NOW:**_

**Chipmunks:** _Ain't no stoppin' us now, we're on the move. (Alvin: Hey, heyy)_

_Ain't no stoppin' us now, we got the groove._

**Alvin:** (Yeah) _There ain't no stoppin' us now._

**Chipettes:** _'Cause baby, you're a firework,_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth,_

_Make 'em go "ah, ah, ah"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y._

_**MASHUP:**_

**All:** _'Cause baby_

_There ain't no stoppin' us now, we're on the move (oh, oh, oh)_

_Baby, you're a firework (yes you are)_

_We got the groove (oh, oh, oh)_

_Baby there_

_Ain't no stoppin' us now (There ain't no stoppin' us now)_

_We're on the move (oh, oh oh)_

_Come on let your colours burst (Come on, yeah)_

_We got the groove (oh, oh, oh)_

_'Cause I was born...This waaaay!_

The crowd roared as the 'Munks and 'Ettes waved to them after the performance.

* * *

Near the photo booth, the 'Munks and 'Ettes along with Phineas and Isabella are preparing to take their pictures as they put on some hats and props.

When they entered, they posed themselves for the camera.

**1st shot: **The guys do a karate pose while the girls do a Charlie's Angels pose.

**2nd shot: **They made funny faces in front of the camera.

**3rd shot: **They made a band pose similar to punk bands.

**4th shot: **They do a natural pose.

**5th shot: **Lastly, everyone is in their freestyle pose with Alvin do an air guitar.

_**"We'll have more coverage of ToonSchool's 2013 New Year's Countdown, after this short break."**_


	3. Rebounding A'New

**ToonSchool's 2013 New Year's Countdown**

**Rebounding A'new**

In the Chill Room, where another party was going on, Danny, June, and Ash were watching the celebration in ToonTown Square on one of the large flat screens and talking with each other.

"So what do you have planned for the new year, guys?" Danny asked.

"Well I plan to kick more but in the magic realms," June replied.

"I plan to train more Pokémon, and maybe go on a short journey," Ash said. "What about you, Danny?"

"Gee I'm not sure," he replied. Suddenly Sakura Avalon (CardCaptors) walked over with a platter of finger food.

"Hi, guys, want a snack?" she offered. The boys looked at the snacks and saw they were a light-greenish color.

"Uh, what are those?" Ash asked with a little worry in his voice.

"Oh, just some snacks I made with some ingredients Fu Dog had on him."

"Let me try one," Danny said as he took one and ate it. A few seconds later, his expression turned into one of delight.

"Wow," he said. "This is pretty good. What are the ingredients in-"

As he spoke, his voice changed into a screech voice that sounded like a rake scratching a fence.

"What the- MY VOICE! THIS SNACK RUINED MY VOICE!" he screamed as Ash threw the food he had taken back on the platter. Realizing what happened, Sakura backed away sheepishly.

"Oh well, look at the time, gotta go back to the celebrations, bye," she said as she ran out of the Chill Room with Danny chasing after her, ranting with his changed voice.

"Well, lucky we didn't eat those snacks, huh," Ash asked.

"Yeah, totally," June agreed.

"Hey guys, Happy New Year," a voice said. Ash and June looked around and saw their SRO friend Den on one of the computer screens in the Chill Room. They turned to the readers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our good friend from Revolution Wars, Den," June told them. "What are you doing here?"

"Working on a video phone app for the game. And by the way, my son's here too," Den says as his son Rai pops up on the screen and says "Hiya guys."

Ash turned to the readers again and said, "And let's also welcome Den's son, Rai."

"Nice party going on here, guys," Rai said. "But there's something missing."

"Ryan Seacrest?" June asked.

"No."

"A fireworks display?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"A mascot. Well, not just a mascot and since anything can happen, here you go."

Rai then pointed towards the Chill Room's doorway. Ash and June saw the school's mascot, Sparkle the All-Star, dancing in the doorway. They all laugh at this.

"What do you know? It is a mascot, a DANCING mascot to be exact."

"Well, gotta go. Happy New Year!" Rai asaid as he left the screen.

"What a guy," Ash said. He and June turned back towards the readers. "The dancing star over there is ToonSchool's Mascot, Sparkle, the All-Star."

"He'll make his official debut in the upcoming special, Power Rebound," June informed them.

"What's this about Power Rebound?" a voice said. Dennis Jackson then walked over, with 4 other boys and a girl following him.

"Oh, hiya Dennis," Ash said. "And look who else is here. Readers let me welcome five members of our biggest rival basketball team, the Starry Lunar Academy Screeching Cosmos."

"Yep, say hello to Bobby Chambers, Michael Daniels, Yancy Smith, Joanna Parker, and A.J. York," Dennis introduced them.

"Hi!," they shouted at the readers as they waved at them.

"So guys, what are you all doing here?" June asked them.

"For the party, Junebug," Bobby answered. "This town has the best New Year's parties. The rest of the team is in the square waiting for the next performance."

"I see. And I told you, don't call me Junebug. So can you all tell us what Power Rebound is about?"

"Sure," Dennis said. "Basically. It's a week before the big school district league championship basketball game. Everyone's excited because this has been the All-Stars best season yet with only two losses and they home the team can close it out with a championship victory."

"But we, the Starry Lunar Screeching Cosmos, have plans to win, since this our schools first championship berth in 3 seasons," Bobby tells the audience. "Not to mention we have various personal reasons for wanting to win."

"But our coach Pete, having coached six teams that have fallen against the All-Stars in the championship in the last 9 years, wants to win more than anything and break his losing streak," Joanna continues. "And he'll do anything to do it."

"Yep," Michael resumes, "so once he calculates the superpowers of the All-Stars' players are the biggest component in their victories, he buys a machine from an evil scientist and uses it to steal their powers, as well as those of other students and some street magicians and give them to us, with promises of fame and fortune if we win the game."

"And every player but me takes the powers," A.J. says. "I refuse because I know that what Pete's done is wrong and I try to convince my friends of the same thing, but all I get is shunned by them. Meanwhile, after losing their powers, the All-Stars try to cope and practice without them, while trying to figure out what happened to them. And for them, it's gonna take a miracle to defeat us in the championship without them."

"So to see what they mean, check out these clips from Power Rebound," Ash said as the screen changes.

* * *

_**Clip #1**_

Pete knocked on the door of a warehouse on the docks. A mechanical eye popped out of the wall and stared at him.

"State your business," an automated voice said.

"I'm here to see the Professor. Name's Pete," Pete said to the eye.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Pete, I've been expecting you," the voice said. The door then opened to reveal Jimmy Neutron's long time enemy, Prof. Finbarr Calamitous.

"So Professor, you got the goods?" Pete asked.

"Do you have the money?" Calamitous asked back. Pete then opened his suitcase to reveal large wads of cash. "Excellent, follow me."

Calamitous led Pete through his warehouse, which was filled with lots of inventions, many unfinished. Finally, they came across a device that looked like a high-tech compact vacuum cleaner

"This is the Atomic Vacuum," he informed Pete. "It can detect large quantities of radiative atomic energy within seconds. Once aimed at a target with large amounts of atomic energy, it can be used to extract it as quickly and covertly as possible, so the victim won't even know what hit them. It can also be used to lend the energy to others."

Pete's eyes widened with glee as he said, "This is just what I've been looking for." He picked up the device.

"With this, those puny little All-Stars won't stand a chance, and the championship title will finally be mine, all mine," Pete cackled evilly.

* * *

_**Clip #2**_

Meanwhile, in the All-Star's locker room, the team was a big sorry mess. Most of the players had become demoralized by the dismal first half and were already accepting their seemingly inevitable defeat. Coaches Proud and Kelly along with the rest of the gang cheerleaders, Mickey, and Bugs and Lola Bunny who had come to try and help cheer them up. Also present were Phineas and Ferb, who had taken a break from their commentator duties, as well as Buford, Brad and Tuck Carbunkle (their equipment managers/towel boys), Manny Rivera, and Violet and Dash Parr.

"This is the worst night of my entire life," Ben said sadly.

"I know. Without our powers, they slaughtered us out there," Jake agreed.

"Yeah. Two days ago, we we're being looked at as the greatest basketball team in ToonSchool's history," Blossom said with despair in her voice. "Now we're going to be known as the team who blew the best season ever in a blowout loss to the newly empowered Screeching Cosmos."

"Speaking of which, those powers they had, I noticed they were very similar to all of yours," Jimmy said, as he suspiciously thought. The others thought on it to. Could it be…?

"Now come on everyone," Coach Proud said, trying to lift everyone's spirits. "I know things look bad right know. But we can't lose hope after just one half."

"That's right," Coach Kelly agreed. "And trust me as a professional player and 8-time champion, I know how you feel. I've been in this situation hundreds of times before.

"Yeah, but I bet you and all the teams you've played with never been down by nearly 50 points by halftime," Danielle reminded him.

"Well, no. But it doesn't matter to us. Whether we were down by five points, ten points, 20 or even 50, there was only one thing that was for certain to us: we still had a chance to win. And the same goes for you guys too, without your powers."

Seeing that they are right, Dennis stood up.

"You know what the coaches are right," Dennis said with determination. "We're still in this, everybody. We've got to come together and believe in ourselves. If we can do that, we can come back to win this game and the championship."

Before anyone could say anything else, the door flew open to reveal Baljeet and Sheldon, who both looked a total mess: their hair was frazzled, they both had black eyes and were covered in bruises, their clothes were torn, ripped, and burned and smoke was trailing off of them. Everyone was stunned.

"Baljeet?!" Phineas, Ferb and Isabella asked in shock.

"Sheldon?!" Jenny, Brad and Tuck asked in the same way.

"Wow, those two look like just had a close encounter with a giant bug zapper or something," Bloo joked, to which Mac elbowed him in the stomach.

Baljeet and Sheldon, both dazed, walked towards everyone as they said "Cosmos…the Cosmos!" The two then fell facedown on the ground. Everyone rushed to help them up.

"Are you guys alright?" Lilo asked.

"What happened?" Haley Long asked asked.

"Who did this?" Darrell demanded.

"The Cosmos," Sheldon told them.

"What?" Danny gasped.

"Why?" Buford asked.

"Well, Sheldon and I were eavesdropping on them in their locker room, they caught us and…well the rest explains itself. But you're not gonna believe what we heard them discussing."

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"Well you know how the Cosmos were using powers very similar to the ones you all lost?," Sheldon asked. The ones who had lost powers all replied, "Yeah."

"Well believe it or not, those actually are your powers!"

"Huh?" everyone asked in confusion.

"It turns out, Pete purchased this Atomic Vaccum device from Jimmy's old foe, Professor Calamitous," Baljeet explained.

"And he used it to covertly steal the powers from all of you guys and some street magicians, and give them to his own players in order to crush us and win the championship," Sheldon finished and he and Baljeet sat down in exhaustion. Everyone gasped in shock over what they had heard. Pete was behind their lost powers, and why they were getting clobbered in the game?

"Well, that explains everything that's happened," Dennis said.

* * *

Back in the Chill Room, Ash and June were back with Dennis and now the whole Screeching Cosmos team.

"Wow, pretty deep stuff," Ash said. "Anyhow, can't wait for Power Rebound."

"Yeah, and we best go now," Bobby told him, "but before we do, know where we can get a picture here."

"That booth over there," June replied. The team went to the booth with Sparkle following close behind.

"Okay guys, say 20-13!"

"20-13!" everyone shouted as the camera clicked.

**Picture: **The picture of the Cosmo and Sparkle was shown onscreen.

"We'll be back with more of ToonSchool's 2013 New Year's Countdown after this," June says off-screen as the screen cuts to black.


	4. We Are Family

**ToonSchool's 2013 New Year's Countdown**

**We Are Family**

On a building's rooftop above the celebration, Tony and Bart were with Dionne, Darrell, Penny Proud and their friend Dijonay Jones.

"Man, this New Year's is of the chain, ya'll," Darrell said with happiness.

"You can say that again," Bart said as he put his arm around Dionne.

"Well, my favorite part is where people kiss at the start of the New Year," Dijonay said. "And I have just the boy in mind."

"Let me guess, Sticky?" Penny asked with sarcasm in her tone.

"Ooh, you got it, girl. I'm gonna go find him right now. Yo, Sticky! Where you at, boo?"

With that, Dijonay ran off to find Sticky, leaving the others confused.

"Is she always like that with that Sticky guy?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, but you get used to it," Dionne replied.

"Well anyways what I love about these celebrations you get to spend plenty of time with your friends."

"And to a lesser extent, family," Bart put in.

"What do you mean to a lesser extent," a woman's voice said. Just then a fancily dressed muscular African-American man and curve-bodied woman walked over to the kids.

"Mommy, Daddy, hi," Dionne said. Tony then turned to the readers.

"Ladies and gents, please welcome Damien and Delinda Jackson," he introduced them.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Jackson," Penny greeted them. "Where are my parents?"

"Back there, still shaking their groove things," Delinda replied. "Where's Dennis?"

"Enjoying the celebration in the school's Chill Room," Tony told her.

"So Ma, Pops, what are you guys doing here?," Darrell asked.

"We heard you talking about spending New Year's with family to a lesser extent," Damien said. "And we thought we should come over to tell you that family should always be your number one."

"Yeah, Mr. J, but what about the relatives who just can't stand and who cause you trouble all the time?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, especially that ne'er-do-well cousin of your that we encounter in Grand Auto Mistake."

"What was that episode about again?" Penny asks.

"Well, basically our cousin Jamal comes to visit from Detroit," Dionne told her.

"Actually it's more or less of a visit," Darrell corrected his sister. "He fell in with a bad crowd back in Detroit and his folks sent him away so that he could straighten out from the bad element he's been with."

"But it does no good, since he continues his gangbanger ways, and none of us like him. Except for Bart and Bloo, who start to emulate him and his attitude," Tony continued.

"Yeah, until one of his schemes lands you, him, Bloo, Dennis, and me in jail," Bart said.

"So now, here are some clips from Grand Auto Mistake," Tony said as the screen cut.

* * *

_**Clip #1**_

At ToonSchool, Tony, Daryl and Dennis were with the gang, discussing Jamal.

"And he just kept calling us stuff like the Walk-the-Dog Boy and Shadow Puppet," Tony told them.

"Yeah, in all he was just really rude to us," Daryl added. "Plus from his clothing and the way he talked, I can already tell he's bad news."

"Well come on, not all people who speak and dress like homies could be that bad," Jake said.

"Well we haven't met the guy officially, we can't really judge him yet," Blossum put in.

"Well how about you meet him now?" a voice said. Jamal then walked up to the group.

"Jamal? What are-how did you get here?!" Dennis asked, surprised.

"Took the bus," Jamal said.

"So you paid $2.00 to get somewhere you could have walked a few blocks from your house to," Daryl

"Who says I paid?" Jamal said with a devious smile.

* * *

_**Clip #2**_

"I convinced the owner to let me borrow his car for a night on the town. I paid him $500, plus 2% interest, to insure we'd bring it back in one piece," Jamal said.

Tony scoffed as he said, "You really expect us to believe that a complete stranger allowed you to take his car out for a joyride on the town?"

"Hey, I'm a convincing guy. You saw how those girls were when I sweet-talked them."

He opened the car door and said "So what do you say? You guys wanna cruise like a gangsta, or just sit like a wannabe?"

After a few moments, Bart grinned. "I'm going with ya, Jam Master."

"Me too, homeslice," Bloo said in agreement.

"Now wait a minute, now guys," Dennis said as he and Tony tried to stop them. But then Jamal suddenly grabbed them and pulled them into the car.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Tony angrily asked.

"You two are coming with us, that way you can't squeal," Jamal told them.

"Now hold on, you can't do this. It's kidnapping!"

"Yeah man, can't believe you kidnap your own cousin like this, man," Dennis whined as Jamal started up the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"Come on, you're overreacting guys," Bloo said.

"Yeah, what's the worst that could go wrong," Bart asked. A couple hours later, they found out just what after the cops had pulled them over and the car was reveal to be stolen, not borrowed. The five boys then found themselves handcuffed and sitting on the sidewalk.

"Bloo, Bart," Dennis said. "You agreed to joyride in a stolen car with my delinquent cousin who pulled me and Tony along for an unwanted ride, and got the cops to pull us over, right? So, I, uh, have just one question.

"Yeah?" Bart asked.

"WHYYYYYYYY?!"

* * *

The scene returned to the rooftop where Tony, Bart, Penny and the Jacksons were.

"Not one of my best moments," Bart said embarrassed.

"Mine neither," Tony agreed. He looked at his watch and saw that the next performance was about to start. "Hey Darrell, your performance is next man."

"Whoa, your right. Better get down there, see ya." Darrell said as he rushed down to the stage. Tony turned to the cameras.

"Next perfroming is Darrell 'DQ Steele' Jackson singing Black Suits Comin' (Nod Ya Head) in a few moments."

"Hey, know where we could take a picture of us. I left my camera at home," Delinda asked Tony.

"Over there," Tony said pointing at the photobooth. Delinda thanked him and pulled her husband over to the booth. Inside, they snapped their picture together, after which it appeared onscreen to the readers.

* * *

On the stage below, the song began to play for the cheering crowd. As it did, a space-like pod descended from above and landed on the stage.

**Intro:** _(come come on)_

_(come on come come on m-i-b)_

_(the black suits comin)_

_(the black suits comin)_

_I'm comin... I'm comin... I'm comin... I'm comin_

The pod opened to reveal DQ Steele, dressed all in black who stepped out and started to rap.

**DQ Steele:** _I am the man in black I'm back_

_Breaking the back of the random attackers_

_So can the flak_

_Yo I'm dangerous_

_I've been trained to bust_

_When a stranger fuss try to endanger us_

_Praise me y'all_

_Don't nothing faze me y'all_

_When they see me their gaze be all crazy y'all_

_They say I'm a myth_

_Trust me if somebody riff_

_Out of the depth of your imagination appears will smith_

_Black suit, the black shades, the black shoes_

_Black tie with the black attitude_

_New style black ray-bans_

_I'm stunning man_

_New hotness pitch black six hundred man_

_Don't you understand?_

_What you thought I wouldn't come again?_

_Leave you hanging without bringing you the fun again?_

_Tangling with the alien scum again_

_Monumental it's the black suits running in_

_Nod ya head! The black suits comin'_

_Let me see you (nod ya head)_

_Like this, let me see you (nod ya head! the black suits comin')_

_Like this, let me see you bop your head, nod your head, come on!_

_Nod ya head! the black suits comin'_

_Let me see you (nod ya head)_

_Like this, let me see you (nod ya head)_

_Like this (nod ya head)_

_Check it_

_Yo it's this chick right_

_Serlena, making me sick right_

_Earth is worthless to her she be tripping like_

_Threatening me and my mens_

_Trying to get the light_

_Thinking she's superwoman_

_But black kryptonite finishing whatever you start son_

_The best looking crime fighter since myself in part one_

_Better act right and play nice and sing along_

_'cause K is back and he hype_

_What? Bring it on!_

_Wanna brawl with me? Trying to brawl with me?_

_Unh unh what what_

_Yo... what what... then... lemme... see you just..._

_Come on... just come on and_

_Nod ya head! the black suits comin'_

_Like this, let me see you (nod ya head! the black suits comin')_

_Let me see you (nod ya head)_

_Like this, let me see you (nod ya head, M-I-B)_

_Let me see you (nod ya head! the black suits comin')_

_Let me see you (nod ya head!)_

_Come on! come on! let me see you (nod ya head)_

_Like this, let me see you (nod ya head!)_

_Check it, check it_

_Yo, case closed_

_Erase my foes_

_Chased away by the black suits, shades, and clothes_

_We above the law_

_Feds can't touch me y'all_

_Highly ranked black blank i.d. card_

_So disregard what you think you saw_

_Put that phone down now_

_Who you think you calling huh?_

_One little flash then good night there_

_Just open your eyes honey, look right there_

_Thank you, mission completed_

_I mean it we won't be defeated_

_You seen it we did it even with weapons depleted_

_Galaxy defenders don't act like you don't remember_

_Taking contenders and proving they only pretenders_

_Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls_

_The men in black is back to protect the world_

_When the enemy is near, the elite is hear_

_So have no fear, just let me see you_

_Nod ya head! the black suits comin'_

_Come on! (nod ya head)_

_Like this, let me see you (nod ya head! the black suits comin')_

_Like this, let me see you (nod ya head! M-I-B)_

_(nod ya head! M-I-B) woo!_

_Nod ya head! the black suits comin', unh! (nod ya head! M-I-B)_

_Yo, yo (nod ya head)_

_Yo, yo_

_If you want to rock just say (ooo-oh!)_

_Tell me if you want to rock just say (ooo-oh!)_

_If you want to rock just say (ooo-oh!)_

_Come on if you want to rock jusy say (ooo-oh!)_

_Yo if you want to rock just say (ooo-oh!)_

_Tell me if you want to rock just say (ooo-oh!)_

_If you want to nod just say (ooo-oh!)_

_Tell me if you want to rock just say (ooo-oh!)_

_Ha!_

The crowd cheered loudly as Darrell/DQ bowed to them. Up on the rooftop, Tony and the others applauded as well.

"Yeah, that's my boy," Damien shouted.

"We know," Tony said as he turned to the readers. "We'll be right back with more of our Countdown after this."


	5. Philippines' New Year

**ToonSchool's 2013 New Year's Countdown**

**Philippines' New Year**

In the MV Mania stage, Phineas and Ferb were with one of the co-writers on ToonSchool, NashWalker.

"Hey, everyone," Phineas said to the readers. "Me and Ferb are here with the big collaborator on ToonSchool, NashWalker."

"Happy New Year everyone," Nash said. "Now, 2013 doesn't start until later here in the U.S. But over in the Philippines where ToonSchool's main author, and my good friend and partner, RunnerAwaker lives, the New Year starts in a few minutes. So let's go there right now via camera."

Ferb pressed a button on his remote and the MV screen changed to show RunnerAwaker in a big party celebration in Manila.

"Hey Nash, Phineas, Ferb, 2013 is nearly here in Manila," Runner said.

"Yeah, we know. 30 seconds to go," Nash said. "So everyone, let's help count down the time to 2013 in the Philippines."

"And we got 15 seconds now," Ferb quipped.

"14," everyone started counting down, "13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Phineas and Ferb shot some confetti in the air as Nash and the studio audience applauded.

"Wow," Runner said, touched by the small celebration in the studio. "Thanks you, guys. You're the greatest."

"Well it's not over yet," Nash said to his good friend. "We have as special performance for you. Phineas, if you please."

"Gladly," Phineas said as he introduced the performers. "Singing Elevate by Big Time Rush once again, the Toonsters!"

* * *

The camera cut to where the Toonsters were, ready to perform. The song started:

**Tony, Jake, Danny, Timmy:** (singing) _Elevate a little higher_

_Let's throw a party in the sky_

_And celebrate_

_Elevate until we fly yeah_

_Move, move your feet_

_Until you levitate_

_Come on let's elevate_

**Jake:** _Forget about your day_

_Under the milky way_

_I know a place where we can go_

**Danny:** _No need to be afraid_

_Come on, I'll demonstrate_

_Take you to outer space_

_Here we go, here we go_

**All:** _Oh oh oh_

_If you want a party_

_Oh oh oh_

_And I know you're down_

_Oh oh oh_

_If you want a party_

_If you want a party_

**Tony, Jake, Danny, Timmy:** _Elevate a little higher_

_Let's throw a party in the sky_

_And celebrate_

_Elevate until we fly yeah_

_Move, move your feet_

_Until you levitate_

_Come on let's elevate_

_Elevate_

_Elevate_

**Timmy: **_We're floating in the air_

_Look at the view from here_

_Show you what world you've never seen before_

**Tony:** _We're dancing in the stars_

_No matter where we are_

_Jupiter Boulevard_

_Here we go, here we go_

**All:** _(Whoh Oh, Whoa oh)_

_If you want a party_

_(Whoa oh, Whoa Oh)_

_And I know you're down_

_(Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh)_

_If you want a party_

_You want a party_

**Tony, Jake, Danny, Timmy:**_ Elevate a little higher_

_Let's throw a party in the sky_

_And celebrate_

_Elevate until we fly yeah_

_Move, move your feet_

_Until you levitate_

_Come on let's elevate_

_Elevate_

_Elevate_

**Danny:** _Don't even hesitate_

_Just let it escalate_

_I want to see you go up_

**Tony:** _Break through the ceiling_

_Now it's time to hit the clouds_

_And now we ain't coming down_

**All:** _Whoa whoa_

_Whoa whoa_

_(Whoa whoa Whoa whoa)_

_Whoa whoa_

_(Oh oh oh)_

_Whoa whoa_

_Elevate a little higher_

_Let's throw a party in the sky_

_And celebrate_

_Elevate until we fly yeah_

_Move, move you're feet_

_Until you levitate_

_Come on let's elevate_

_Elevate_

_Elevate_

_We're on another level tonight_

_Elevate_

_Let's, let's, let's celebrate_

_Elevate_

The studio audience cheered, as did Nash, Runner, Phineas and Ferb.

"We still have much to come on the Countdown so don't go anywhere," Nash said as the screen cut.

_A/N: Thanks for the big New Year here in the Philippines! But the party is still rocking!_


	6. Project Revealed!

**ToonSchool's 2013 New Year's Countdown**

**Project Revealed!**

On a dance floor in the school gym, Dennis was breakdancing like crazy doing the Freeze, the Windmill, the 2-step, and finishing with a Suicide. Tony, Bart and Timmy applauded for him. Bloo, on the other hand, just scowled, unimpressed.

"Please you call that dancing," he said as he stepped onto the dance floor. "Step back and watch the master."

Bloo then tried to do the same moves as Dennis but he wound up WindMilling himself into a snack table.

"Man, you bombed big time," Dennis said as he and the others walked over to him.

"Yeah," Tony agreed. "But I think someone can help you. Follow me."

Bloo got up and followed Tony to where Jimmy was. Jimmy was getting some punch turned and saw them.

"Hi guys, what's up?" he greeted them.

"We're cool," Tony replied. "Listen, we need your help. Bloo has been having trouble breakdancing and we were wondering if you had an invention that could give him a hand."

"Why, as a matter of fact I do," Jimmy said as he pulled out a familiar-looking invention. "The Ultra Shock Dance Teacher 8000 is all you need. All you have to do is hook him up to it, place the dancing CD inside, give him a 2000 voltage shock then play some music and voila!"

After doing just those instructions, Bloo found himself dancing like there was no tomorrow, doing all the moves Dennis was, but much better. However, when he decided to stop he found there was something wrong.

"Guys, I can't stop! Help," Bloo said as he started dancing out of control all over the place.

"Well that can sometimes happen," Jimmy said sheepishly.

* * *

Later on, inside the school hallways, the casts of Pokémon and Soul Shifters were together chatting it up.

"So you guys just travel around regions participating in tournaments and catching Pokémon along the way?" Zac asked.

"And fighting against evil organizations bent on world domination? Sounds like you guys get plenty of action," Anita said.

"Well, you guys seem to get a lot too," Ash said. "With combating an evil organization looking to use the power of these EnSouls to enslave humanity."

"Well, it's a giving," Remy told them.

"But either way, it's a big blast doing what we do best right," May asked.

"Indeed, it's an explosion of over 20 different flavors mixed in 2 different bowls of excitement," Cilan said with enthusiasm. The rest of the group looked on in confusion.

"Is he always like that," Mara whispered to Iris.

"More or less," Iris replied sheepishly.

"So, what music we're gonna play for the party next?" Gary asked.

"Well, maybe we could find some music related to Revolution Wars inside the computer lab. You know, something MMORPG-related," Tony said. The groups followed Tony down the halls. They reached the computer room, and Tony opened the door. Inside, everyone found six teens standing there, to which they were standing there.

"Hey, do you mind? We're still playing an online game in here!" one of the teens said in annoyance.

"Whoa! That is something MMORPG-related! Who are you guys?" Ash asked. The girl with a dark blue hair and wears an aqua blue t-shirt with a fluer-de-lis-like logo on the middle, blue vest with a water drop logo, blue part with some kind of holster on her back, and blue sneakers with a blue watch on her left wrist and a blue wave-shaped watch on her right wrist walked over to them.

"Some friends of Tony's," she said. "I'm Jordan Waters. These are my friends, Calla Gale…,"

"Hiya!" said the girl with short bleach blonde hair and yellowish eyes, wears a yellow no-sleeves camisole, a white and gold skirt with a winged belt buckle, and white Mary-Jane shoes.

"Itzal Kurosawa…"

"Yo," said the black-haired boy wearing a shirt with a navy blue infinity logo, black wristband on his left, a black winged-shaped watch on his right, black pants, and black sneakers with blue laces.

"Zeus Starr…"

"Hello," said the blonde-haired boy with a white polo shirt and a red long-sleeved undershirt underneath it, blue pants, white winged-shaped watch on his right wrist, and white sneakers.

"Kani Kimura…"

"Hello," said the girl with short hair like Calla's only light brown and green eyes, white uniform-like blouse with a green ribbon, blue skirt, light green legwarmers, and black Mary Jane shoes.

"And my cousin, Bren Revie."

"Hey, how's-" the boy with dark red hair and orange-red eyes and wears a burning orange long-sleeved turtleneck, red vest with a fire logo on the right, dark red parts, and firey red sneakers started to say. Upon seeing Misty and Anita however, he became love struck and ran up to them, taking their hands in his.

"Oh my gosh, you girls are two hot commodities," Bren said to the now flabbergasted girls as everyone else looked on, astonished. "The name's Brenton Revie, 12 years old, on the market and willing to have one of or both of you as his girlfriends."

Jordan, now annoyed, grabbed her cousin's ear and pulled him away from the girls.

"Okay, lover boy, I think you've had way too much root beer," she said as she dragged Bren away. Everyone laughed at this, especially Misty, Max, and Brock.

"Kinda reminds you of back during our travels, huh," Misty asked the two boys with a smile.

"Yep, definite déjà vu," Max agreed.

"Just like old times indeed," Brock chuckled as he now felt sympathy for Bren. Daryl and Ash were uneasy about the visitors for some reason.

"Hmm, that girl Jordan," Daryl said with suspicion. "I've seen her before in some old drawings of RunnerAwaker's."

"Yeah and strange that Tony knows about them, before we did," Ash asked. He turned back to the six teens. "So who are you guys really?"

"Really?" Jordan said. "Me and my friends are the main cast of RunnerAwaker's top-secret fic, Project: Multiverse."

"Actually, that's just the working title," Kani told everyone. "The true title is the same as our team name."

"Which is?" Cari asked.

Jordan, Zeus and Itzal all said together, "Universal Runners!"

"Cool!" everyone else says.

"So then what's Universal Runners all about?" Mara asked.

"Well," Jordan starts, "The world is made up of many different worlds, universes, and dimensions, many of which know nothing of the others' existence. So they all exist together in peace and harmony."

"And in nearly all the universes there is a MMORPG called Universal Legends Online that has similar settings and plot to ToonSchool's Soul Resonance Online. In fact, ULO is practically SRO's counterpart," Calla continues.

"Indeed, Calla," a voice said. Everyone turned and saw on a computer screen, an older looking female in a black uniform.

"Hello Lilith," Jordan said to the woman. She then turned back to the others. "This is Lilith Shroud, the Councilperson of the Black and White Union (or region) in the ULO world and one of the game's creators in real-life."

"I also am aware of the other universes since my game exists in nearly all of them," Lilith told them. "And I also help try to keep peace between them."

"However, one day, a sinister cult from one universe decides to invade and take control of the universes," Zeus said. "And they manage to take several of them."

"And our Jordan, an ordinary preteen girl and player of ULO, gets sucked into one of the worlds and embroiled in the conspiracy," Itzal added. "And after unlocking the power within her, she gains some of her in game powers in the real world and becomes a world-protecting youth who runs (travels) throughout the worlds."

"Teaming up with her four new friends, me, her cousin, all of whom are Runners, and of course Lilith, Jordan must protect her world and the others from the evils of the cult, and other villains, and at the same time balance trying to lead a normal life," Bren concludes.

"Wow," Dawn gasped with amazement. "Sounds like this new fic is gonna be a blast."

"Yeah, but I was wondering, that blonde-haired boy isn't mentioned in some past journals that RunnerAwaker have. Who is he anyway?" Zac asks.

"Well, I'm actually a new student like her in the fic," Zeus explained.

"Yeah, in fact, I have a rivalry with him after I arrived in our school," Bren added, "Which I was able to win some of our friendly competitions."

"Yeah, except for the eat-giant-spicy-burrito the fastest competition. You had toxic gases just seeping out of your butt all day long," Itzal said. Everybody laughed at this, except Bren, who was just plain embarrassed.

After they laughed, Kani then says, "Not only he's cool, but he's mysterious because of his mysterious past."

"Yeah, more mysterious as Itzal is actually Tony, since that actually mentioned in RunnerAwaker's journals a lot," May said as everyone laughs again at Tony, which he and Itzal frown at this.

'Oh, haha. Real funny, guys," Tony said in annoyance

"Which is where we let you guys make some predictions for our new upcoming fic," Jordan said.

"We'll I bet that two here are gonna be an item," Daryl predicted to the Runners.

"I'm gonna bet that two of you are gonna secretly be survivors of the cult's evil deeds," Tracey predicted as well.

"I predict that three of them won't start out as Runners but join later," Anita also predicted.

"And I know this is crazy, but I predict that one of us, Pokemon cast, are going to be important in the fic later on," Iris said.

"Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen," Brock said.

"Actually, that prediction is actually true, one of you guys are appearing," Calla declared.

"Which one of us?" May asked.

"Can't say, it's a closely guarded secret," Zeus said with a grin.

"And I predict that there's going to be sitcom-like subplot in the fic, right?" Nate asks.

"Yeah, and I predict we got one of those right now in our sneak preview," Jordan said, "Let's check it out!"

* * *

_**Clip #1**_

As the two try to get used to their friends' weird outfits, Ricky came in the house to see Jordan.

"Hey, Jordan."

Seeing her dad, Jordan is a little surprised to see him as Andre asks, "Hey! You didn't tell me your dad is a mall cop!"

Annoyed by this, Ricky then says, "I'm a highly-decorated member of the California police department. You see this medal? Clean as a cop car."

Confused at his appearance, Jordan asks, "Dad, I thought you said you have a meeting tonight."

"Oh yeah, chief had to cancel it," Ricky answers as he giggles, "His car is stolen."

The kids are confused about that reason, wondering why a stolen car have to cancel a meeting.

"So, who are your friends?" Ricky asked when he saw the other kids.

"Oh, uh Dad. This is Zeus, Kani, and Andre. Runs here to... do homework," Jordan answers.

Ricky then glares at Zeus for a second, which he was uncomfortable at his glare, until he notices Kani and Andre's outfits and asks, "Then why those two look like the game pieces from _**Clue**_?"

Realizing that they still wearing those ridiculous outfits, Jordan quickly answers, "Yeah, because... We're studying Pygmylion!"

"Yeah! In English class, I choose the project by myself and we decided it's easier if we acted out," Zeus added, "You see, he's Professor Higgins and she's Eliza Doolittle. Eliza, do a little!"

Not wanting to blow their excuse, Kani tries her best Eliza impression, but not her best as she recites, "HOWDEDO, GOVERNOR! I'M JUST A SIMPLE FLOWER GIRL, I AM!"

Seeing her bad impression of a character, Ricky pulls Jordan away from her in weirded out look.

* * *

_**Clip #2**_

Shocked that Jordan, of all students from his new school in this unfamiliar city, Zeus rushed to her in parkour-style run to avoid the obstacles coming her way.

As Jordan is busy staring at the Southdale's cities in awe, Zeus arrives behind her and calls her out, "Jordan!"

Jordan turns around to see Zeus, much to her shock.

"Zeus, what are you doing here? You've been sucked in to that strange portal in the computer lab, too right?"

"Look, I know you're confused at where you are right now, but it's a long story," Zeus explained.

"Confused? More like excited! And I know where I am, silly! I'm in Southdale, the home of Lee, Marc, Megan, and Tony Clark! The spies of WOOHP in The Amazing Spiez!" Jordan says in excitement, "Man, I can't believe I meet them in real-life! As in real, REAL life! Since they are cartoon characters, I can't normally meet them. But I DID! I MEET THEM FOR REAL! Except for Tony, which I can't find him. What a bummer..."

Stunned at her knowledge in this world, despite not being an inhabitat of it, Zeus is shocked until he saw a monster emerges out behind Jordan, which he says, "Yeah, you meet them for real. I know that. But we have to get you out of here, like right now!"

"Right now! I was starting to get to know them! Can I least meet them again? Please, please!"

As Jordan continue to talk about her favorite show, Zeus continues to warn her about an imminient danger, until he starts to have a 10-second vision in his head, which he saw Jordan is being attacked by the same shadow monster coming out behind her earlier.

When the vision is finished, realizing that the monster is coming for him and her, Zeus pulls out something on his belt as he shouts, "JORDAN, LOOK OUT!"

When she turns around after she hears Zeus, Jordan saw the monster ready to pounce her. She screams at the monster, until Zeus surprisingly attacks the monster, which it suddenly cuts it in half.

As she takes a closer look, she was shocked to saw Zeus with a katana on his hand. A real katana wielded by him, seeing that the monster was cut in half.

After the monster disappears, Jordan was stunned at what she saw as Zeus calmly puts his katana back in his scabbard.

"Whoa," Jordam said in shock.

* * *

"Wow! Cool katana!" Zac said in awe.

"Yeah, I predict we have to see more cool weapons like that," Ash said in an impressed tone.

"And I also predict that multiple characters and heroes from other universes will guest star in the series," Tony predicts. "And that Sparkle the All-Star is gonna drive us crazy."

"What makes you say that?" Ash asks.

"He's standing right at the door," Tony said as he pointed towards the door. There stood Sparkle, as he suddenly broke out into dance as music played from an unknown location. Everyone felt awkward about this.

"Crazy," Nate said.

"Speaking of which, Jordan, didn't you sign up to perform onstage tonight?" Calla asks.

"Yeah but it's not until 10:50," Jordan said.

"Uh, it's 10:45 right now," Tony said, pointing at the clock in the room.

"Oh, my gosh, I better get going," Jordan said as she ran to prep for her performance. "See you guys, later."

"See ya up there, Jordan," everyone said to her.

As she's ready to leave, Sparkle blocks her way to dance.

"Oh, um, sorry," Jordan said as she tapped his shoulder and got his attention, "But I'm kinda allergic to giant stars."

The music stopped, and Jordan fake-sneezed into her hands before leaving. Sparkle looked at everybody else, and shrugged in confusion. Tony turned toward the readers.

"Well anyway, next up we'll have Jordan Waters singing 21st 'Century Girl' by Willow Smith, plus a special bonus performances in a moment," he said the readers as the scene changed.

* * *

At the stage, the crowd started cheering as upbeat pop music began to play. Jordan then ran on stage and started singing.

**Jordan:** _Give me an inch_

_I promise I'll take a mile_

_Danger is beauty_

_I'll face it with a smile_

_I'm on a mission_

_With no restrictions_

_Don't second guess myself_

_I'm born to be wild_

_I'm the type of chick_

_That likes to rock the beat_

_I like to rock the beat_

_I like to rock, to rock the beat_

_21st century girl, I do what I like_

_21st century girl, I'm taking you for a ride_

_21st century girl, yeah, I'm gonna live it up_

_Just live it up_

_21st century girl, a beautiful life_

_21st century girl, us walking side by side_

_21st century girl, yeah, I'm gonna live it up_

_Just live it up_

_Step on the brakes, then I'ma step on the gas_

_I am a rebel, but I do it with class_

_I set the boundaries, the rules don't own me_

_I'm living life on the edge, I choose my path_

_I'm the type of chick_

_That likes to rock the beat_

_I like to rock the beat_

_I like to rock, to rock the beat_

_I'm the kind of chick_

_That knocks you off your feet_

_That knocks you off your feet_

_That knocks you off, off your feet_

_21st century girl, I do what I like_

_21st century girl, I'm taking you for a ride_

_21st century girl, yeah, I'm gonna live it up_

_Just live it up_

_21st century girl, a beautiful life_

_21st century girl, us walking side by side_

_21st century girl, yeah, I'm gonna live it up_

_Just live it up_

_I feel like I can take over the world_

_If only I get my dreams out_

_Pull gold from my soul, pull diamonds from my heart_

_It's that new girl thinking and this song is just the start_

_21st century girl, I do what I like_

_21st century girl, I'm taking you for a ride_

_21st century girl, yeah, I'm gonna live it up_

_Just live it up_

_21st century girl, a beautiful life_

_21st century girl, us walking side by side_

_21st century girl, yeah, I'm gonna live it up_

_Just live it up, yeah_

_21st century girl_

_I'm a 21st century girl_

_I'm a 21st century girl_

_I'm a 21st century girl_

As the song ended, Jordan smiled waved to the cheering crowd.

"Thank you ToonTown," she said happily. "And now for a special bonus performance, here are the Resonant Defenders singing ATC's hit, All Around the World!"

* * *

As Jordan ran off-stage, the lights onstage dimmed. Then, from above, the Defenders, strapped in harnesses, descended to the stage as the song began. They landed on stage, took off the harnesses and began to dance as Hikaru started to sing.

**Hikaru:** _The kisses of the sun_

_Were sweet I didn't blink_

**Suzu:** _I let it in my eyes_

_Like an exotic drink_

**Ryou:** _The radio playing songs_

_That I have never heard_

**Miu:** _I don't know what to say_

_Oh not another word_

**All:** _Just la la la la la_

**Reki:** _It goes around the world_

**All:** _Just la la la la la_

**Takuma:** _It's all around the world_

**All:** _Just la la la la la_

**Hibiki:** _And everybody's singing_

**All:** _La la la la la_

**Ayane:** _And now the bells are ringing_

**All:** _La la la la la_

_la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la_

**Katashi:** _Inside an empty room_

_My inspiration flows_

**Shin:** _Now wait to hear the tune_

_Around my head it goes_

**Midori:** _The magic melody_

_You want to sing with me_

**Ryou:** _Just la la la la la_

_The music is the key_

**Yukinari:** _And now the night is gone_

_Still it goes on and on_

**Naruki: **_So deep inside of me_

_I long to set it free_

**Haziro:** _I don't know what to do_

_Just can't explain to you_

**Kohaku:** _I don't know what to say_

_Oh not another word_

**All:** _Just la la la la la_

**Ryou:** _It goes around the world_

**All:** _Just la la la la la_

**Takuma:** _It's all around the world_

**All:** _Just la la la la la_

**Haziro:** _And everybody's singing_

**All:** _La la la la la_

**Ayane:** _And now the bells are ringing_

**All:** _La la la la la_

_la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la_

**Hikaru:** _The kisses of the sun_

**All:** _Just la la la la la_

**Yukinari:** _It goes around the world_

**All:** _Just la la la la la_

**Midori:** _It's all around the world_

**All:** _Just la la la la la_

**Hibiki:** And everybody's singing

**All:** _La la la la la_

**Suzu:** _And now the bells are ringing_

**All:** _La la la la la_

_la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la_

**Hikaru:** _Around, Around, Around the World_

The crowd cheered as Hikaru shouted "Happy 2013 everybody!"

* * *

"Okay, guys. You ready?" Jordan asks as she and her friends are getting ready to take their photos at the photobooth.

When they give her the okay, they enter the photobooth.

**1st shot: **The cast of UR are doing funny faces while wearing random props.

**2nd shot: **The cast are doing some Matrix poses.

**3rd shot: **The girls are doing diva poses while the guys are doing macho poses.

**4th shot: **Lastly, they do a natural poses for the camera with their props

Tony then said to the readers, "There's more to come on ToonSchool's _**2013 New Year's Countdown**_, so stay tuned!"

_A/N: And stay tuned for the official trailer of Universal Runners in the Project: Multiverse fic!_


	7. Road to Craziness

**ToonSchool's 2013 New Year's Countdown**

**Road to Craziness**

In the gym, Sakura was still handing out her homemade finger foods to people. She came across Daisy and Bren, hanging out on the sidelines.

"Hi guys, want more of my finger foods?" she asked them, holding up the platter. Daisy and Bren back off immediately.

"No way, we've had enough," Bren told her "We don't want any more of you're voice-changing weenies."

"Or your fire-breath making spicy shrimp," Daisy put in.

"Or whatever Zac just ate." The camera cuts to Zac, who is annoyed when he realized his skin has turned blue.

"Oh," Sakura said, seeing that they have a point. "Well, then try my smoothies, maybe they'll be better."

Sakura handed Daisy and Bren two cups with green-colored liquid in them. The two looked at the drinks uneasily. Daisy, however, saw Sakura's cheerful face and decided to spare her feelings, by pretending to drink it through the straw.

"It's…not bad," Daisy said with a sheepish grin. Bren, however drank it for real and grimaced at the flavor.

"Are you kiddng?! It's totally nasty!" he shrieked. However, there was a poof and Bren had turned into a humanoid lion. Daisy and Sakura backed away as Bren watched. "What? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, where just gonna…go…over there!" Daisy said as she and Sakura left, leaving Bren confused.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Chill Room, Tony, Timmy, Jimmy and Professor Oak were still chatting with Den on the computer.

"Okay, now I think it's time I did some New Year's surprises, everyone," he said.

"Like what kind of surprises?" Timmy asked.

"Ask and ye shall receive," Den said with a smile. Tony and Timmy smirked at each other.

"Well, then Timmy and I dare you to make the cast of Road Through Reality appear here in the Chill Room," Tony dared him. With a smirk, Den pressed a button, and the entire cast suddenly teleported into the room, including Jimmy's friends. Everyone was confused to what had happened.

"Woah, what are we doing here?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I don't recall coming here," Tai said, confused at what had happened.

"Us neither," Cindy said also confused. Jimmy looked around and saw that several people were missing from the group.

"Hey wait, where are Charity, Hikaru, and Suzu?" Jimmy told Den.

"Oh, they're right here," he said as the three mentioned people suddenly appeared next to him.

"Hey everyone, and Happy New Year everyone," Hikaru said.

"So, guys would you mind telling our readers what Road Through Reality is all about," Tony said.

"Gladly," Charity volunteered to start. "Basically, Tony, you and Hikaru, Jimmy and his friends, and Timmy and his fairies take a road trip for a school project, but Jimmy and Cindy's dysfunctional fighting cause their hovercraft to crash right near a peculiar mansion."

Jimmy and Cindy grinned sheepishly at this.

"After taking refuge within it and having a chance meeting with several of the Pokémon characters, we learn about the mansion's use in the old reality show Roomies, in which three of the Pokemon gang Ash, Gary and Tracey were contestants, who recently signed up again for the latest season," Hikaru also told them.

"Following more crazy antics, Tony and Hikaru decides to invite the other original cast members down for a big reunion," Suzu continued. "But little does everyone know that a sinister villainess has conspired to use the new season of the show to put all of humanity under mind control, with the gang and the contestants caught right in the middle of it."

"Well, that's defiantly gonna be fun," Oak said.

"And so are these clips for Road Through Reality," Timmy said. "Check them out."

* * *

_**Clip #1**_

Everyone was dazed and dirty from the crash. Jimmy and Cindy, however, were still arguing.

"Nice going, Vortex you made me crash the hovercraft!," Jimmy snapped.

"Me? You should have been watching the road, Nerdtron!" Cindy shouted back.

"I couldn't because I was to busy dealing with you!"

The two continued to argue and their friends were severely annoyed by this and by the crash. Tony stormed over to them and screamed, "ENOUGH!"

This finally got the two's attention as the turned to see a steaming mad Tony, and almost as mad everyone else.

"I can't take anymore of this!" Tony yelled at the two.

"Yeah, your stupid petty argument caused us to crash in front of this old mansion," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, every time you guys fight on a trip, it always leads to disaster," Libby angrily told them "Well it ends now! Now shake hands."

Jimmy and Cindy nervously shook hands as they others looked on. Suddenly, Sheen, Carl and Cosmo came running over.

"Hey, guys, we were just inside that mansion, you got to come check it out," Sheen told them.

* * *

_**Clip #2**_

The two adults entered the mansion, and looked to the left to see the giant toy car coming straight at them done the staircase. Hikaru, seeing this, this quickly ran toward them and pushed them out of the way, while Tony shouted, "I wish the car was gone," to which Wanda lifted her wand and poofed it away.

The adults were bewildered as they watched the car suddenly vanished. Hikaru asked, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah," the man said. "Thank you very much."

"Yes we are very grateful to you, young man", the woman asked. "But what happened to that car?"

"It was a…uh…teleporting car," Timmy explained. "It often randomly teleports itself to who-knows-where from time to time."

"Well, who are you kids? The man asked.

"Well I'm Tony," Tony introduced himself. "And these are Timmy and Hikaru."

"Where do you come from?" the woman asked.

"We were just traveling on a road trip with in our friend Jimmy's hovercraft," Hikaru said and pointed to Jimmy who waved, "Until he and his girlfriend caused out hovercraft to crash in front of this mansion."

"I see," the man said. "Well I'm Samuel Oak, and this is my dear friend Delia Ketchum."

"Well, what are you guys doing out here, and what is with this mansion?"

"It was the setting for Roomies: Boys Edition, an old reality show, that my son, and the professor's grandson and assistant competed in, a while ago," Delia informed them.

"Did you say reality show," Cindy said as she came up with Libby. "I love reality TV!"

"Me too!," Libby said. "It's my third-favorite kind of TV show."

"Well I hate it," Jimmy scowled. "I believe reality television is exploitive of people's emotions and actions."

* * *

"Whoa, I can't wait for this to come," Misty said with excitement.

"It's totally gonna rock," T.K. also put in.

"And speaking of rocking, we are due for another performance," Tony said, "and I think it involves your avatar, Yukinari, Professor Oak.

"Well then I'd better get up there," Oak said as he rushed out of the room.

"So coming up, we have Yukinari performing Hey Daydreamer by Somedaydream. Stay tuned!," Tony announced as the screen changed.

* * *

The crowd cheered at the stage, when Yukinari walked out in front, and stood in the middle of the stage.

**Yukinari:** _Oh you could just pretend to be with her all day_

_Remember the feeling when you first held hands today_

_Imagine her in your favorite white dress_

_Smiling at you as if she thinks that you're the best_

_She tell you You and me, sitting on a tree,_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G. You tell her_

_Baby hear me out will you marry me tonight_

_We're in this make believe reality_

_And baby it's just you and me_

_Coz when tonight she holds you tight_

_You wonder if this fantasy is right_

_Coz when reality comes to play_

_You realize you couldn't make her stay_

_Hey Daydreamer_

_You gotta be prepared to leave her in your fantasy_

_Coz when it's over, you gotta make sure_

_that it's you who'll be with her_

_Oh you could be her soldier, her knight in shining armor_

_I'm sure you wanna make her feel how much you love her_

_And you wish to God that she can see the world in your eyes_

_So she can realize that she's the girl in your mind_

_And you don't mind if you don't make it out alive_

_Coz you knew right from the start that she's such a boy killer_

_(I'm dying, I'm dying~yeah)_

_Coz when tonight she holds you tight_

_You wonder if this fantasy is right_

_Coz when reality comes to play_

_You realize you couldn't make her stay_

_Hey Daydreamer_

_You gotta be prepared to leave her in your fantasy_

_Coz when it's over, you gotta make sure_

_that it's you who'll be with her_

_And I couldn't believe we're dreaming_

_I couldn't believe we're leaving this world_

_For one with more fantasy, just you and me_

_So that tonight we both can finally be_

_Hey Daydreamer_

_You gotta be prepared to leave her in your fantasy_

_Coz when it's over, you gotta make sure_

_that it's you who'll be with her_

_Hey Daydreamer_

_You gotta be prepared to leave her in your fantasy_

_Coz when it's over, you gotta make sure_

_that it's you who'll be with her_

The crowd cheered loudly as Yukinari bowed to them.

* * *

At the photobooth, the cast of Road Through Reality are taking some photos for memories.

**1st shot: **Everyone is doing freestyle poses with their random props.

**2nd shot: **The cast are doing random poses.

**3rd shot: **The cast then do their natural, but funny poses on camera.

_**"Stay for more of ToonSchool's Countdown to 2013 in a moment."**_


	8. Shifting Around the Data Stream

**ToonSchool 2013 New Year's Countdown**

**Shifting Around the Data Stream**

At the Chill Room, everyone is having a good time as Tony and Zeus are having a conversation.

"So, Zeus. In Universal Runners, you have an ability to create portals through another worlds, right?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, as long as I touch something related to it," Zeus answered.

"Well, can you able to whip up a portal near my EnSoul, Daryl?" Tony asks in curiosity as he gives Zeus his Crystal Moon of Shadows, "This necklace is very connected to him, so it should help."

"Well, I can try."

He then raises his arm and focused on it to create a portal. When he did, instead of Tony's EnSoul, Kick Buttowski came out of the portal, unaware of where he is as he says on his phone, "Yes, Grandma. I'm your fuzzy-wuzzy boo-"

When he did notices where he is, he sheepishly stops talking after realizing what he said in front of the boys.

"Whoops. Let me try that again," Zeus sheepishly said as he sends him back to the portal and tries creating another portal. But again, Darrel appears instead of Daryl.

"Oh, hey guys!" Darrel greeted the two, but Zeus creates another portal to send him back where he is recently partied.

As he did it again, Kari appears instead again and when she notices where she is, she spits out her drink in shock.

Embarrassed, Zeus sends her back and create another portal, but to their dismay, Sparkle appeared.

"Dude!" Tony said in annoyance.

"Sorry!" Zeus said as he sends Sparkle back to the gym with the portal.

When he tries to create another portal, it didn't work this time as Zeus tries to do it again, but failed.

When they quickly give up, Daryl suddenly pops in as he asks, "Hey, guys. What's happening?"

Seeing his stepbrother, Tony hugs him in glee as he says, "Daryl, there you are! Wait, how did you get in here?"

"I just walked into a front door of the Chill Room," Daryl casually said to his host, "Why?"

"Long story," Zeus said, not wanting him to know why.

"Hey, guys!"

Nate, Anita, Mara, Cari, and Remy entered the room as Nate says, "Hope you guys won't mind us hanging around here."

"Nah, don't worry. Besides, we were just about to discuss about the revised version of Soul Shifters," Tony said.

"Yeah, speaking of which, what's new in Soul Shifters this time?" Zeus asked.

"Well, it's new because our new back story, new revised episodes, and new plot you wanting to ask 'What happens next?'," Tony explained.

"But although everything's new, the same OC's are still here. Including my friends from SCP and the villains included in the fic," Daryl added.

"Speaking of friends, where is Zac?" Tony asks.

"And action!"

Everyone turns around to see Zac with a video camera, much to the SCP agents' dismay.

Tony and Daryl also groan as the latter asks, "Is Zac still doing that tonight?"

"Yup, until New Year is here, he can't stop taping 24/7," Anita answered.

"What? I need it for New Year memories," Zac explained.

"Just ignore him and you'll do just fine," Zeus suggests, "So, what's the new plot on Soul Shifters?"

"Well, it's the same as the old one. Tony buys a mysterious pendant, some weird things happening around him, and Daryl shows up after that," Cari said, "Only this time, it's different."

"In the start of the series, I've been having nightmares about me chasing and eliminating criminals," Tony explained, "And after I had a big fight with my siblings just like the original, I draw the line and run away from my home."

"Unfortunately for him, he's starting to have hallucinations about the nightmares, too and fainted at the middle of the streets after unknowingly defeats some criminals he encountered while he ran away," Nate added.

"Daryl's master, Gared Lente found him took him in and takes care of his injuries in his mansion. But as Tony's hallucinations are starting to become more violently appear in his mind, he's starting to lose himself and his identity, too," Anita put in.

"That's where the story begins, but you'll have to find out more by reading the main fic," Daryl finished.

"Wow, looks like you're right, I'm anxious to see the fic," Zeus said.

"Well don't worry, we'll cool your head down with some previews for the remake," Tony said, "Check it!"

* * *

_**Clip #1**_

As Tony is sleeping inside his room, Gared takes a peek on him before closing the door.

"So, what's the boy's status, Gared?" the middle-aged man asks to the hypnotist.

"His condition is keep getting worse and I sensed more darkness into that boy," Gared answered, "Did you something in him that I don't?"

Gared waited for the man's answer for a few minutes and when he sees that won't answer, he's about to leave, until the man finally spoke up, "I did, but it's strange and bad what I sensed."

"What is it?"

"Like you said, I did sense more darkness into his soul. But that's not all," the man explains, "That boy is starting to lose his identity."

"What?" Gared said in shock.

"I'm afraid it's true. His memories, his persona, his appearance, everything in him are starting to altered. If his condition continues to dwindle, he will completely lose it all," the man explained, "Maybe his soul is starting to turn into one of them."

"No! That boy's soul won't turn into a Kaos Soul!" Gared protested, "I know he has a strong heart! I'll know he'll fight it!"

Shocked at what Gared just said, the man asks, "What makes you say that?"

Gared then looks at the door as he said in guilt, "Because... I'm the one who changed him to prevent him from turning him into a criminal's heartless slave."

* * *

_**Clip #2**_

_"Accept it."_

Tony suddenly opened his eyes in shock once again, finding himself once again in a dark, empty space.

_"You have a power to save everyone and yourself. Give up your past persona and accept what's in front of you."_

"Why? Why are you trying to mess with my head?" Tony said in a desperate tone, "What do you want from me?!"

_"To help you. To aid you for your true awakening."_

"Help me? More like confusing me with your lies!" Tony said in anger, "Get out of here! Stop messing with my head!"

_"Don't fight it. Your resistance against me will not change unless you give in to my voice."_

Tony tries to resist the entrancing voice as he clutches his head in pain.

_"Just relax once more. Forget the painful thoughts in your head and follow my voice."_

He suddenly felt a wave of calmness in his body as he slowly releases his head.

_"As you breathe in and out of the stress inside you, the pain you recently took and all the people you met will disappear from your mind. And as those memories disappear, you will drift into sleep once again."_

He tries to resist once more, but he was too entranced by the sudden calmness inside him. As he loses unconsciousness, he notices some people in front of him disappearing. He tries to see three kids in front of him and tries to shout out their names, but the kids disappear right in front of him as he fell unconscious.

* * *

"Wow, talk about suspense," Zeus said in shock.

"Yeah, and you can see more of those in Soul Shifters coming 2013," Zac said.

"Plus, I got some more news, guys. I'm officially announced that Data Stream, another The Amazing Spiez fic is coming this 2013," Tony declared.

"Cool, so what it's all about?" Remy asks.

"Well, while I'm currently on a mission with my sibs, some super computers gone bonkers and I mysteriously ended up in this Tron-like cyberspace world. Not only that, I'm also turned into a half-human, half-program kid and a virus-busting Cyber Warrior under the name, Azereus," Tony explains, "With the help of some programs I've met in the fic, I try to not only stop the virus, but also stop the mastermind behind these events."

"Sounds definitely like Tron, with a small bit off the Matrix," Nate says.

"Ooh, a sci-fi adventure! Tell me more," Zac said as he got really close in Tony's face with the camera.

Tony pushed the camera away as he said, "First off, Zac, get that camera out of my face. Geez, you're worse than Tommy. And second, why tell you when I can show you in this clip."

* * *

As he scans the area, he notices something behind him. But when he turns around, he saw nothing.

"This is ridiculous," he said, "Command: Virus-type Data Scan Version 2.0."

In a few seconds, his eyes' pupils quickly glowed as he pushed a few buttons on his mini-com.

"I know you're here somewhere."

He continues to stare at nothing in a few minutes, until he saw some shadowy figure jumps at the top of the building.

"Jackpot."

With his enhanced speed, he quickly chased the figure to the roof and when he caught it, he says, "Nowhere to run, intruder."

Suddenly, the figure revealed itself to be a corrupted data-like shadow as it starts to pounce on Azureus, but he pulls out his disc and throws it to the creature, eliminating it in the process.

When he's about to leave after elimination his target, more data-like creatures starts to swarm to the program.

"Can't they ever give up?" Azureus groaned in frustration, "Command: Neon Blade System."

A pair of holographic katars appeared in his wrists and preparing his weapons, he strikes at the creatures without hesitation.

* * *

"Whoa, nice set of katars, man!" Zeus said.

"Thanks, they come with the outfit," Tony replied.

"Sounds like we can expect lots of sci-fi action from this fic," Cari said.

"You know it!"

"So, readers out there, stay tuned on RunnerAwaker's page for Soul Shifters and Data Stream," Daryl told the readers. "Trust me, you don't wanna miss either of them!"

"So, guys! Want to take some photos at the photobooth?" Tony asks.

"Sure!" the cast of Soul Shifters answered as they head to the photobooth, leaving Zeus at the Chill Room, which he don't mind being alone for a while.

* * *

At the photobooth, the cast of Soul Shifters are taking their photos inside.

**1st shot: **The cast are doing their battle poses from Soul Shifters while wearing their random props.

**2nd shot: **The cast then do pouty poses.

**3rd shot: **Then cast do a jump shot, which they failed due to the size inside the booth.

**4th shot: **Lastly, they do natural poses.

_**"Hang on to you seats, ToonSchool 2013 New Year's Countdown will be back!"**_


	9. Happy New Year 2013!

**ToonSchool 2013 New Year's Countdown**

**Happy New Year 2013!**

In ToonTown Square, the entire cast (the gang, extra students, teachers and staff) and all the guests were gathered together on stage, awaiting the final countdown to the end of 2012 and the end of 2013.

"Hello, readers," Tony said with the crowd in front and everyone in back of him cheering to the readers. "Well it's been a heck of a year for everyone, guys. I know we can't wait for the final conclusion of RW and the return of new ToonSchool episodes."

"And we can't wait either," NashWalker said as he and RunnerAwaker showed up near him.

"Whaa? How'd Runner get here from the Philippines?," Daryl asked in bewilderment.

"I had Zeus bring her here with his portal power," Nash said.

"Yeah, it's already 2013 back in the Philippines, but I just couldn't resist celebrating again, with my faithful collaborator and all of you guys," Runner replied.

"Anyways," Phineas said, "we have about 5 minutes left in 2012 which gives us the opportunity to interview two final guests. Give it up for Adam Evans and Pete!"

Adam and Pete stepped forth to a large round of applause.

"Well Pete, we all know about your villainous role in Power Rebound. And you seem to play it very well."

"Well playing greedy selfish people is my specialty," Pete chuckled.

"That would explain why your wife left you and why you don't speak to your kids that much," Bloo said, to which everyone laughed. Pete on the other hand was severely annoyed by the mention of his personal life.

"Anyhow," Phineas continued, "There have been rumors that you may appear again after Power Rebound. Any truth to them."

"Sorry, can't tell you. Runner and Nash made me sign a confidentiality agreement."

"Well then I guess we'll just have to wait then," Ferb quipped.

"Guess so," Phineas said as he turned towards Adam. "Anyways Adam, as well as a music producer, you are also a superhero, right?"

"Yeah, Rubberband Man. Got my powers from Dakota's Big Bang," Adam explained.

"But you weren't always a good guy."

"Well the only reason I acted criminal was to get the money and credit I was owed from a song that I wrote that got stolen from me."

"I see," Tony said. "So why don't you tell them what your role in ToonSchool is gonna be?"

"Well, I've set up my latest independent record label here in ToonTown, and I am looking for fresh talent. The Toonsters take my interest and after seeing several performances and going through a bunch of craziness, I sign them and I don't just become their producer. I become their friend and mentor as they work through the entertainment world to the top."

"Wow, can't wait for that," Tony said. "Anyhow we are just 45 seconds away from 2013. Start the big countdown now."

Before everyone head straight to the tallest building of ToonSchool, Sakura enters the scene as she says to Pete and Adam, "Hello! Care to try out my homemade-"

"NO!" everyone screams in panic.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Sorry for hurting your feelings, but your food is horrible. Plus, it has some nasty effects to the ones who ate that food," Tony explains as he shows her pictures about what her food has done to the people who have eaten it.

"So that's what my food is doing to everyone?" Sakura asks in shock, "Well, I'm a little hurt that you guys don't like my food, but I'm sorry for the troubles that my food has caused."

"You better. Your finger food tastes like socks!" Bloo said in disgust.

"Bloo!" Mac and Tony shouts in annoyance.

"What? I was being honest," Bloo said.

"Well, let's not waste anymore time in here. Let's go! New Year is almost here!" Daryl said as everyone head straight to their destination.

* * *

Everyone cheered as, on the tallest building, a projector screen started displaying the numbers and counting down. As everyone continued cheering the countdown neared 15 seconds.

"All right everyone here we go," Runner said.

"Let's do this," Nash said as the crowd started counting down.

"14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

**"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

The crowd cheered it's loudest, as streamers and confetti poured from the buildings above as 2013 officially began. Everyone hugged and or kissed and wished each other a Happy New Year. Tony then spoke to the readers and crowd as the celebration started to soften.

"So now, we are in 2013, which means the Countdown has reached its end. But before we leave we have one more performance. Me, the gang, and extra students are gonna perform the mega-billion view MV hit song Gangnam Style, whose singer PSY, turned 35 yesterday!"

The crowd cheered as all but the ToonSchool students exited the stage.

"Now let's hit it," Tony said as the music began and the students began singing and doing the Gangnam dance.

**Various:** _Oppan Gangnam Style_

_Gangnam Style_

_Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja_

_Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja_

_Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja_

_Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja_

_Na nun sa na ye_

_Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye_

_Ko pi shik gi do jo ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye_

_Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye_

_Gu ron sa na ye_

_A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo_

_Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey_

_A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo_

_Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey_

_Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka_

_Oppan Gangnam Style_

_Gangnam Style_

_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style_

_Gangnam Style_

_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style_

_Eh~ Sexy lady_

_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style_

_Eh~ Sexy lady_

_Op op op op_

_Eh eh eh eh eh eh_

_Jong su ke bo wi ji man nol ten no nun yo ja_

_I te da shi pu myon mu ko ton mo ri pu nun yo ja_

_Ga ryot ji man wen man han no chul boda ya han yo ja_

_Gu ron gam gak jo gin yo ja_

_Na nun sa na ye_

_Jom ja na bo wi ji man nol ten no nun sa na ye_

_Te ga dwe myon wan jon mi cho bo ri nun sa na ye_

_Gun yuk bo da sa sa ngi ul tung bul tu ngan sa na ye_

_Gu ron sa na ye_

_A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo_

_Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey_

_A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo_

_Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey_

_Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka_

_Oppan Gangnam Style_

_Gangnam Style_

_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style_

_Gangnam Style_

_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style_

_Eh~ Sexy lady_

_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style_

_Eh~ Sexy lady_

_Op op op op_

_Eh eh eh eh eh eh_

_Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom_

_Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom_

_Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom_

_Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom_

_You know what I'm saying_

_Oppan Gangnam Style_

_Eh eh eh eh eh eh_

_Eh~ Sexy lady_

_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style_

_Eh~ Sexy lady_

_Op op op op_

_Eh eh eh eh eh eh_

_Oppan Gangnam Style_

The song ended and the crowd cheered as loud as possible as the students all bowed.

"Happy New Year everybody," the students all shouted.

As everyone is celebrating New Year, Bloo's "legs" starts to twitch and suddenly, he started dancing, much to his dismay.

"Oh, man! Jimmy!" Bloo said in anger as he dance out of the scene.

Everyone glared at Jimmy at first, but decided to let him go since they wanted Bloo to dance the "whole night off" as the New Year's Countdown special ends.

_A/N: The party is not over yet! We got one more surprise up to our sleeves!_


	10. 2013 Sneak Preview

**ToonSchool 2013 New Year's Countdown**

**2013 Sneak Preview**

_2013 has officially begun and there are many surprises in store. So many in fact, that they just can't keep them secret anymore. So here is what RunnerNash Productions has in store for 20-13._

_First, on ToonSchool, the gang goes through more crazy adventures such as meeting big time celebrities…_

"I-I don't believe it," Bubbles said.

"You're the, the, the," Lilo stuttered.

"The Chipmunks," the males shouted and posed bad-boy style.

"And the Chipettes," the females said as they posed diva-style.

_Starting a school paper war…_

"We have the superior paper now, twerps. That's show you to fire us," Vicky cackled as the Snobs left, with Tony, Daryl, Lisa and Baljeet staring at them. Baljeet then looked at the copy of the Snob Syndicator and said with an angry look, "Of course, you realize this means war."

_Falling in love…_

Tony looked at the girl, and became amazed by her.

"I'm Tiny-no uh, Teeny-ah I mean uh, Tony. Tony Clark," he introduced himself.

"I'm Charity Azkael," the girl introduced back.

_Interfering with relationships…_

"We'll come on, we had to do something. Your constant displays of public affection were scaring and grossing out people. Not to mention you always ditching us to go smooch it up somewhere," Tony told the two.

"And you think that gives you the right to rat on us to our folks and try to break us up?," Dionne snapped at the gang.

"Yeah, I would have expected something like that from the Snobs, but not from you guys. I thought we were all supposed to be friends," Bart angrily said as he turned away from them.

_Getting a major record deal…_

"Guys, that was Adam Evans, founder and owner of the record label Toon Sound Jams," Daryl said with glee after hanging up the phone.

"Adam Evans, I've heard of him," Tony said. "Isn't he a superhero as well?"

"Yeah, but that's not important. What is, is that I just talked with him and after seeing the Toonsters latest performance, he's considering signing you to his label." Everybody gasped in shock and excitement about this.

"Shut up," June said in excitement.

"You shut up," Daryl said as everybody celebrated.

_Get a taste of reality TV…_

"Woah, are you, Cam Mist, the host of House Wrecked?," June asked, staring at him like a lovesick puppy.

"That I am," Cam replied. June, Lilo and the Powerpuffs continue to swoon over Cam, as Bloo said, "Girls. Go fig."

_And face off against school rivals in a big championship game._

Dennis and Bobby stood face-to-face in the middle of the court, waiting for the tip-off to start the game.

"You feeling scared, Jackson?" Bobby asked menacingly.

"You wish, Chambers," Dennis said bravely. Marvin the Martian, the referee, then walked up to them with the game ball in his hands.

"Ready?"

Marvin tossed the ball in the air and the two rivals leapt for it.

_All these and more, coming to class in 2013 to ToonSchool!_

_But that's only the beginning, RunnerNash Productions has other series in the works too._

"You guys didn't do anything else stupid, didn't you?" Jimmy asks in suspicion.

Tony and Hikaru grins sheepishly as the latter says, "Yeah, about that..."

_**Road Through Reality**_

Tony, Hikaru, and Timmy are in a swordfight with the Beagle Boys as the kids try their best to defend the anime characters.

_Anime and cartoon characters collide in this comedy adventure reality show reunion!_

At the carpark, Tai and Kari jumps into Jimmy's HT-ATV (High-Tech All-Terrain Vehicle) as Jimmy and Tony tries to pull it out from the carwash after it suddenly moves by itself to the wash.

"Which one the brakes?!" Kari asked in panic.

"It's in the middle!" Jimmy answered in panic and anger, but it's too late as the Japanese and American kids are sucked into the wash with the car with them screaming for their lives.

Outside, the kids are traumatized after that shocking event as the former reality show contestants and the boys' friends found them covered in foam soap when Tai says, "Found the brake."

Tony and Jimmy didn't answer as they slide to the ground and fainted.

_**Universal Runners**_

Excited that she has new friends and a new life as a Runner, Jordan jumps up and down in excitement as Zeus looks at her in disbelief.

As she jumps and dance in overexcitement, the coffin in the lounge opens by itself, which the two screamed in shock. However, the coffin reveals that it's Andre inside of it, who ordered the coffin online.

"Sweet! I'm no longer the weird one!" Andre said as he runs out in excitement, much to Jordan and Zeus's amusement to his appearance.

_In this MMORPG, playing the game is necessary to save all the cartoon crossover worlds._

Jordan then fights a cyclops-looking monster with her sword as she prepares to conjure up an ice spell.

Zeus and Itzal teamed up to stop a group of hooded avatars as they use their charged dark-powered scythe for Itzal and light-powered katana for Zeus to attack the avatars.

Then, Kani flips over the hooded avatar as Calla, appears out of nowhere and attack him from behind with her double-edged spear while Bren throws a dagger to another avatar, which it explodes when it landed and as the avatar tries to escape the flames from the explosion, Bren suddenly jumps in front of him with his twin daggers in hand.

"I stopped some strange-looking kids, beat up a strange creature outside of this school, and hog-tied a dangerous-looking criminal!" Bren cockingly says to Jordan, Itzal, Calla, and Zeus at their lounge, "What else could I possibly be scared of?"

Then, Principal Roenick appears at the door as she angrily shouts, "REVIE!"

Bren quickly startled by his principal's voice as he jumps into Calla's arms in shock.

"Our school principal," Jordan calmly answers with a grin as she snickers at her cousin's fear.

_**Data Stream**_

We then saw Azureus overlooking the datascape city with a determined expression on his face. Then he jumps out of the roof and summons his katars to attack the virus from below.

___Jack in, for this all-new worldwide web-based adventure!_

"You have been reborn as a program, Azureus," a woman said to Azureus off-screen as Azureus battles some hacker programs in the alleys with his battle disc and his katar on his right wrist, "The original program somehow merged not only your body to rescue you, but also merged your mind to change you completely into data to survive into your new enviroment."

"So you're saying I'm half-human, half-program," he said when a quick montage of the battle scenes flashed on the screen for a second, "That somehow makes a lot more sense."

_**Soul Shifters**_

As the clock strikes 10, Tony opens his eyes in shock as he begins to shift into his EnSoul, Daryl.

_Your dark persona is our only savior to corruption._

As Tony walks through the empty school hallways, some red eyes are watching him intensively.

_"You can't run from your own darkness forever."_

"There are two sides of the same coin. Just like the coin, we have two sides inside us," Gared explains off-screen as Daryl fights with some mask-wearing attackers with his scythe, "All of us have darkness within us. If we can control it instead of erasing it, we might able to overcome everything."

"I was hiding in the darkness a long time ago," Daryl said to his master, "Despite of this, that won't stop me from being the Angel of Darkness."

"We shall see, my young apprentice."

_Catch all these fics and more this coming year here on Fanfiction .net by RunnerNash Productions. Check out my FF . net and DeviantArt profiles (link is in FF . net profile) and the ToonSchool Reboot Forum for news and updates._

_Until next time, Happy New Year everyone!_


End file.
